skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skippy Shorts (character)
Skippy Shorts is the titular protagonist and antihero of the ''Skippy Shorts'' franchise. He is the self-centered leader of the bunch of merry misfits who make up NearFar Productions. Because of his arrogant and somewhat mean personality, Skippy is often depicted as an antagonist by fans. Skippy has a best friend named Finney, whom he often mistreats and doesn't love back (though he does like to party with him). His mom was mentioned in "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions," in which he said she told him to say, "Cheese!" when she would take his picture. Description In "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions," Skippy claims to live in England (though this may not be true since Skippy doesn't have an English accent, despite him asking the viewers if they could hear it).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ue8ARvsKTM Personality Skippy is loud, rude, insulting, arrogant, fast-talking, stubborn, and rebellious. He generally thinks that everything is stupid, hence his catchphrase. Skippy can be smart and spunky, but he can still be self-centered. He is constantly making fun of the stupid people who send him stupid letters, especially their grammar, spelling, and punctuation. English was the only class Skippy was good at in school, but it kind of went to his head. Sometimes, his fans' stupidity leads him to do violent acts, like threatening a hater named Nicholas or telling another user to dance in the middle of the freeway. Skippy believes nothing about him has to change since he thinks he's perfect the way he is (once, he even said he was the "most perfect thing God ever made"). Skippy's relationship with Finney is quite negative: Skippy finds him annoying and weird, but Finney almost never seems to notice this. One of the only times he has noticed was in "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," where after he cheered that Skippy was alive and Skippy said he sometimes wishes he wasn't, you can see Finney looking shocked and hurt as Skippy shouts, "STUPID!" at the end of the episode. in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions"]] In "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions," when Finney asks him to stop killing people with his electricity-shocking powers, Skippy is extremely shocked that he had just asked him that, so in retaliation, Skippy uses his powers on Finney whilst he screams in pain, making him explode. He also doesn't seem to like Santa as in "Happy Christmas From Skippy!!!", he said he was to spend Christmas in prison because he shot Santa for kissing his mother (a spoof of "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"). In "The New Santa," Finney said since Skippy killed Santa, this makes him the "new Santa", which would make Finney "Mrs. Claus". Biography Skippy can usually be found telling short stories or answering fan emails in his segment Ask Skippy. Extremely high-strung and perhaps even psychotic, Skippy tends to explode with rage near the end of most of his bits, yelling his infamous catchphrase "STUPID!". Skippy seemingly can't stand his friend Finney, even though he does have sugar parties with him, so he must not completely hate him. He also has a pet peeve about the word "LOL;" every time one of his fans sends him a letter with the over-used word, he freaks out and says, "Who the heck is LOL?!". He even said in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name" that "if he meets LOL, he's gonna punch 'him' in the eye". in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"]] Skippy is stalked by an old lady, who thinks she's his true love. But Skippy (who always calls the lady "it") doesn't take this very well and he's actually beat this old lady up (he even stomped on her and punched her over and over in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?", desperate to kill her). Because of this, Skippy is usually considered to be the villain of the series. As well, in the same episode, Skippy explained he used to have many girlfriends, but he dumped them because he's not too fond of cheer leading. in "Skippy's Excuse"]] Skippy has some weird hobbies, and he can be found yearly at the Viking Convention. "]] He also bathes in a bucket of Fun Water with Mr. Bubbles, his toy friend (which is shown in "Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine"). He also ponders what a death match between the Care Bears and the Seven Dwarfs would entail. Many people have accused Skippy and Hillary Clinton of being the same person, but he fiercely denies the resemblance and says that "Hillary Clinton Riding on the Back of a Possum" was the most horrifying thing he has ever witnessed. One of his greatest influences and role models is Bill Cosby. in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"]] In "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?", Skippy was actually able to channel the spirit of Cosby and summon his "Inner Cosby", making him turn into Cosby himself (which he couldn't believe). When he did this, a shocked and highly impressed Finney said it was the best Bill Cosby impersonation ever. Skippy is only scared of one thing in the world: Baby dolls (as revealed in "Baby Doll"), and his favorite TV show is Teletubbies (as revealed in "SkippyClips #1 - Scary Mozart"). Clearly, he has some issues, but he says that he's perfect and that he's never made a New Year's resolution. He can also shoot lightning out of his fingers when angry (maybe he's a Jedi), which was first revealed in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions" when Finney asked him to stop electrocuting people.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di6x2m4nSMw Skippy has also died before, but for the rest of the episodes, he came back to life. In "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," a user called bob bob asks Finney if Skippy died since he's been gone for a while and Finney denies this and he claims that Skippy's still alive, but he eventually breaks down into tears upon wondering about it and concluding that Skippy must be dead. However, Skippy showed up and when he tries to get Finney's attention, he thinks it's just him hearing his voice. When Finney finally noticed him, he got extremely happy and cheered that Skippy was alive after all, followed by Skippy telling Finney that sometimes, he wishes he wasn't. "]] Skippy is the narrator for the Mega Battles series. He recently directed The Weird Strange Show. During that time, he made Finney wear a dress and kiss Dwayne because Shakespeare did it that way. As a puppet "]] Skippy has googly eyes and a mop of removable brown hair, making it easy for him to disguise himself (the Hillary Clinton puppet is really Skippy in a suit, a blonde wig, and with a different-sounding voice). Skippy is then technically bald with a very pointed head and a messy dark brown wig; but for the most part, he has his wig on. "]] In "#17 - Britney Spears," Skippy's wig comes off after jerking his head at the end of the episode. At the end of "Without You," Skippy's whole wig came off (this was considered a goof). He wears a plain white shirt and red dog collars around his neck and wrists, which is his trademark. Skippy's black mouth is controlled by his puppeteer and voice actor Greg Harrisberg, who uses his hand on the upper and lower jaw. Skippy's mouth is very flexible. On many occasions, he gets very surprised (or he sometimes tries to smile) and his mouth changes into many different shapes and styles. Skippy's arms are fairly long and they have a long metal-rod, controlling them (like Finney's). In Romeo & Juliet plays, Skippy plays the role of Romeo; the only thing he hates is Finney playing the role of Juliet. "]] In "Human Skippy!", Skippy is seen wearing a green long-sleeved sweater with the front text saying: "GREEN SHIRTS ARE FOR PIMPS" (which Finney thought said "PIMPLES" as he asked Skippy if he has pimples and Skippy replied, "Yes!"). However, it turns out he stole it from the Wizard and Skippy got turned into a human as punishment. Trivia * Shorts is really his last name; but it is currently unknown what his middle name is, and Skippy doesn't know it either. In "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name," he tried to find out what it was, but his dark ancestor was shot to death by the Cop, who thought he saw a "flying mammoth". * In "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions," it's shown for the very first time that he has horrible electricity-shocking powers, which he electrocuted and killed Finney with for him telling him to stop electrocuting people with them; then he does the same thing to sallyfred94, who asked Skippy about his New Year's resolutions to begin with; but since he says he's already perfect, he claims that he doesn't have any New Year's resolutions. Gallery Skippy.jpg 60920_430882632130_96569397130_5506825_3988757_n.jpg Skippyshorts!.jpg SkippyFinney.png|Skippy with Finney BIGpage6_blog_entry8_3.jpg.jpg 60389_430882647130_96569397130_5506828_5177458_n.jpg References External links * Skippy's official website * Skippy's [[YouTube] page] * Skippy's second YouTube page Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Skippy Shorts Category:Deceased